


Strong Logan: The Pickle Jar

by insanelycoolish



Series: Strong Logan AU [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, as of yet, if at all, is that too much to ask, nerd is a strong boi, no ships, patton wants a pickle, strong logan au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelycoolish/pseuds/insanelycoolish
Summary: Patton can’t open the pickle jar. He gets help from the last person he or the other two sides would expect.This is a part of theStrong Logan AUseries.





	Strong Logan: The Pickle Jar

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am not affiliated with Thomas Sanders or Joan, nor the rest of their group. I do not own these characters. I only own the story as it is written.
> 
> **Note:** This is a fanfiction is my take on [bleepblopbloop56](https://bleepblopbloop56.tumblr.com/)'s Strong Logan [headcanon](http://insanelycoolish.tumblr.com/post/178963773705/okay-you-guys-dont-get-me-wrong-i-love-weak) on Tumblr.
> 
> Super uber thanks to my beta reader [Lora](https://the-angry-hufflepuff.tumblr.com/) and the two that preread to be sure my characterization was on point, [Jen](http://sunshineandteddybears.tumblr.com/) and [Jude](http://lazyscouts.tumblr.com/). The links will take you to their Tumblrs. If you'd like to follow me as well, you can find me at [insanelycoolish](http://insanelycoolish.tumblr.com/).

* * *

The Pickle Jar

**A Strong Logan One Shot**

* * *

Patton frowned, glaring at the jar of pickles as if it had just called his entire family some not very nice words. In reality, the reason for his disappointment was that for whatever reason, he could not open the jar. 

All he wanted was a nice, yummy pickle. 

Was that _really_ too much to ask for? 

He sighed, but thankfully, at that very moment the answer to his problems walked through the door. 

_"Roman!"_

The princely side turned to Patton with renewed gusto and beamed. 

"Padre. And how are you this fine evening?" Roman’s smile melted after a second and he frowned. "What is wrong? You look upset." 

Paton pouted but nodded. Pointing accusingly at the pickle jar, he looked hopefully at Roman. 

"Do you think you can open it for me, Ro? _Please?_ " He asked, elongating the please. 

Roman grinned. 

"Of course! Anything for you, Patt. Just let me get a hold of this jar and we'll have this lid off in no time at all!" 

Patton watched as Roman pulled the jar towards himself. He gripped the lid and the jar itself, twisting the lid hard but nothing. Roman then took the jar in his arm, holding it in the crook of his elbow tightly as he twisted again.

_Nothing._

Roman frowned, setting the jar down and looking at Patton. 

"Who _shut_ the lid?" 

Patton had the decency to look sheepish. 

"So, you can shut it like the dickens but can't get it back open, eh?" 

Patton laughed softly as Roman shook his head. At that moment Virgil passed through, headed for the refrigerator. His headphones were secured over his head, blasting music. 

The fatherly side frowned, not happy he could hear the loud bass. That meant that Virgil could definitely hear it, and it was far too loud.

_His son's poor ear drums!_

"Hey! Twenty-One Problems!" 

Virgil didn't respond. Unsurprisingly, considering the deafening music. 

Patton made his way over and tapped Virgil’s shoulder. Virgil looked over quickly and pulled off the headphones. 

"Sup, Patt?" He glanced over at Roman and nodded. "Princey." 

"Virgil, do you think you could open that _villain_ of a jar?"

Virgil glanced over at the jar in question. He raised a brow at Patton, who pouted again. 

"I couldn't get the jar open. Then _Roman_ tried and _he_ couldn't. Think you could give it a go?" 

Virgil smirked and glanced over at Roman. " _What?_ The strong, _studly_ prince himself couldn't get the jar open? Can't say I'm shocked. All talk, no _real_ muscle." 

Virgil made his way over to the jar and examined it. 

"Did you try running it under the faucet? Warm water?" 

Roman shook his head and Patton stared before realizing that Virgil was, in fact, waiting for an answer. 

"Nope. Give it a go, kiddo." 

Roman and Patton gathered around Virgil as he picked up the jar and took it to the sink. Turning on the faucet, he let the water run until it was good and warm. Then he stuck the stubborn jar lid under the faucet and let the water run over it for a good two minutes. 

Shutting the water off, Virgil stepped to the counter and set the jar down. A quick run over it with a dish towel and the jar was dry. Virgil made sure his own hands were dry, gripped the lid and the jar, and twisted the lid. It budged, but barely an inch.

Virgil glowered at it. Picking it up, Virgil held it tight in his arm and pulled his hand into his sleeve to grip the lid with the material of his hoodie sleeve. It gave a better grip but the lid didn't budge any more. 

Virgil made a face and brought the jar back to the table. 

"You just tightened this with your bare hand, Patt?" Virgil asked, dubiously. Patton blushed and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I have little bursts of strength sometimes, but it always seems like when I want into something, I can't get into it." 

Virgil shook his head and had almost put his headphones back on when Logan walked in. He appeared to be on a mission but the moment his steely gaze fell on the three of them he stopped and narrowed his eyes. 

"What is going on here?" 

Roman rolled his eyes. "This stupid pickle jar. It's nigh impossible to open. Like the sword _Excalibur_ in container form. It mocks me." 

Virgil stared at Roman for five seconds before rolling his eyes with a long suffering sigh, then turning his attention to Logan. 

"Patton wanted a pickle. None of us could open the jar. That’s the extent of it." He shrugged.

Patton moved to the jar and brought to the end of the table closest to Logan. Setting it down, he looked up at the logical side with a pleading gaze. 

"Would you try, Logan?" 

Roman snorted. " _Him?!_ Specs? If Virgil and I couldn't open it surely you don't think that—"

**_POP._ **

Patton beamed to see lid in one of Logan’s hands and jar still on the table, held in place by what looked like a light but firm hold on the jar. Roman gaped, open mouthed. Even Virgil looked impressed. 

"What but... _how?_ I... don't... how did you... what even is this world we live in?" 

Logan shrugged. "One, we do not actually live in the world, rather inside Thomas’s mind. Two, I have always had a relatively strong grip, Roman. I thought you all knew that." 

Patton squealed. 

Virgil grinned, a renewed appreciation for the intelligent side in his dark brown eyes. 

Roman considered Logan with wariness and piqued interest. 

In the end, all three sides would think twice about underestimating the Logical one among them. 

And Patton got his pickle. In fact, he got _two_ pickles.

**Author's Note:**

> **Author Notes:** A huge, _huge_ thanks to [bleepblopbloop56](https://bleepblopbloop56.tumblr.com/) for writing out their headcanon that got the muse juices flowing. As always, comments are super, highly appreciated. Please tell me what you liked. Fave parts. Etc. Feedback is loved. Kudos are appreciated as well. ❤


End file.
